Inuyasha The Nun
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: As the title says. Inuyasha goes on a Godcrazy diet. What will happen in the end. Will Inu Yasha go to hell or heaven?


**COMMENTARY**

**EE- Kagome has, scratch that, HAD a friend named Inu Yasha.**

**DD- He is, scratch that, was a nun.**

**Inu Yasha, see, how do I put this…**

**EE- let's just say 'he gave his life to God'.**

**Kag- One day, he didn't come back from fighting Sess, we thought he had gotton killed by Sess. BUT, as we soon found out, he was in San Francisco wearing a pengien suit.**

**Sess- I thought he had gon nuts before that incident, but I realized he had officially lost it.**

**Mir- We all did.**

**EE- This happens a lot. It was a hopeless case though.**

**Bot- Guys, I have bad news, Inuyasha didn't make it to heaven.**

**San- Why am I not surprised.**

**All- my thoughts exactly.**

**San- Hey, at least he tried.**

**Kuw- Hey, I thought he was a nun thought.**

**DD- Well, he was sorta confused about being a nun. He was one of those more "ungodly" kind**

**Kag- Well, this is how it all happened… **

**Story…**

"**Kagome, im going to go kill my brother."**

"**Sure whatever," Kag said as she was smoking a cigerette.**

**Inu walked off. **

"**OUCH! I STEPPED ON SOMETHING!" Inu yelled.**

"**STUPID BOOK!" "Hey, I wonder what kind of book it is."**

**4 hours later**

"**Wow, I should pay more attention to GOD!" Inu said as Sess walked up to him.**

"**Whoa! Did I hear you right?" Sess asked.**

"**I love GOD!" Inu screamed.**

"**And I love your mother!" Sess shouted sarcastically.**

"**Really?" Inu asked. Sess slapped his forehead.**

"**Hey brother, I'm going to go give my life up to GOD!" Inu shouted.**

"**What ever, just don't come back."**

"**I'm going to go to San Francisco!" **

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"**Sister Inu Yasha, come it is time to sing to God." Said the Reverend Mother.**

"**Yes Mother." Sister Inu answered.**

**He was dressed in a black dress and hood (a nun's habit).**

"**Come ye, all faithful," Inu screamed as reverend mother and all the other sister nuns, covered their ears.**

**JAY-PAN**

"**Where the hell is that bastard Inu?" Kagome asked. **

**She was real drunk. She, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo had found Kaede's whiskey stash.**

"**Hello," Sess said.**

"**You killed him didn't you!" Naraku.**

"**What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.**

"**I didn't want to miss out on the whiskey." **

"**Wha eva," Kag said.**

"**No, I didn't kill him. He gave his life to GOD. He's in San Francisco."**

"**WHAT! I wanted to go to San Francisco since I was **

**Five!"**

"**WHAT!" Sess shouted.**

"**WHAT!" Mir shouted.**

"**WHAT!" San shouted**

"**huh?" Kikyo asked in a drunken rage, "Oh, yeah. Um…. DAMN HIM!"**

"**Damn it! Now I, I mean we, have to go after him." **

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"**I'm going to go back to JAY-PAN guys, to see my love!"**

"**Bye sister Inu!" The sisters yelled.**

"**He's gone now! Now let's play poker, and drink whiskey and smoke!"**

**JAY-PAN**

"**Kagome, I'm back!"**

"**Go away, I'm in a hangover!" Kag yelled.**

"**Um, okay. Do you want to go pray to GOD with me?" Inu asked.**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Kag, I love you!" Sess told her.**

"**My head Is throbbing."**

"**Do you love me?"**

"**I love it when my head doesn't hurt."**

"**Oh."**

"**My head stopped hurting because of you! I love you! Let's get married!"**

**DAY OF THE WEDDING**

"**Hey Kag! I always wanted to say I love Yo.." Inu stoped. He saw Sess with Kag in the church.**

"**I now pronounce you man and wife!" Reverend Mother said.**

"**Reverend Mother, what are you doing In JAY-PAN?" **

"**I like to rap, and JAY-PAN sounds like a place to rap!"**

"**I'm the only one who believes in GOD now. GOD will save me!" Inu shouted, just as a lightning bolt came down on him, and electrocuted him. **

"**Good riddance!" Kag said.**

**And they all lived rappily ever after (except Inu, who went to hell)**

**HELL  
**

"**God, I believed in you! Why am I here?"**

"**You picked up the wrong bible," Said Kikyo," That was my HUSBANDS bible, the devil." **

"**WWWHHAAATTT!" **

"**TEE-HE-HE-HE!" Naraku laughed.**

"**MWA-HA-HA-HA-ACKACK," Kikyo laughed.**

"**I NEED SOME WATER," Kikyo gasped.**


End file.
